Young and Innocent (Ciel x Sebastian)
by SenpaiMustNotice
Summary: Will Ciel be able to resist Sebastian's charm? Maybe, maybe not. ;3 ( The story gets dark so prepare yourself! )
1. Chapter 1

*Knock knock*

"Bocchan?"

Sebastian half-opens the door and gives a peek inside the room. Ciel is at his desk, his face leaning on his hand and his eyes closed. _He seems to be sleeping…in a quite uncomfortable position, I must say._ _He really shouldn't be working so late in the night._ Sebastian smirks and walks over to his master. Papers are scattered all over the desk, waiting to be read and signed. _I'll have to clean that later._ He takes him in his arms and walks out the door.

Arrived in his bedroom, he gently lays Ciel on the bed. He bends down to his ear and whispers:

"Bocchan, I must undress you now."

"Se-…Sebastian?" mumbles Ciel as he slowly opens his eyes.

He gradually takes Ciel's clothes off and dresses him up with an old shirt he has. _Definitely too big for my young master but that matters not now_. Ciel's sitting on the edge of his bed, letting his butler take off his eyepatch. They stare into each other's eyes for a while, before Sebastian grabs on to Ciel's jaw. He then lays his lips on his master's. Ciel's eyes widen, millions of thoughts, feelings and emotions going through his head and body. He couldn't believe what his butler just did.

As Sebastian slowly backs away, Ciel cannot make a single movement. He was frozen in place. _A demon falling in love with a human, isn't that a bad sign..?_ He thought clearly at this moment. _Wait a second, what is this feeling? This pain in my chest that I can't seize?_ He shakes his head before screaming:

"What was that for?!"

"This was just a good night kiss, Bocchan. Nothing else, really," his butler answers.

"I haven't asked for a good night kiss."

"But you didn't stop me, so I assume you did want one."

"Sebastian, quit fooling around with me, I didn't want you to give me that kiss."

"I guess it is too late now, Bocchan. How about you try stopping me next time…?" He says with a wink in his direction. Ciel blushes and looks away. Sebastian smirks as he pulls the covers over his master.

"Good night, Bocchan…"

He takes the candles laying on the dresser next to the bed, and walks out of the room.

* * *

Hey guys! Sorry, I was really busy with school Dx

I see you enjoyed my last fanfic (Haruka x Rin)! I'm happy you guys liked it!

So I'm thinking maybe I should continue this story, add some chapters. 2 or 3 I think would be enough but it all depends on you guys! If you really do like this, then there will probably be more c:

Anyways, thank you for reading, favorite if you liked this and comment your opinion or suggestions for the future! See you next time!

(Oh, and in case anyone doesn't know what Bocchan means, it means young master, but y'all probably knew already x3)


	2. Chapter 2

Ciel's walking in the garden, looking at the flowers. There's mostly roses of different colors, including his favorite, the sterling silver rose. He reaches for one and rips it out. Staring at it, he admires its tiniest details. The smell goes up his nose, making him smile a bit. All of a sudden, a slight pain fills his thumb. He loosens his grip and looks at his finger. A red liquid is coming out of it. Blood. He carefully passes the rose to his other hand and sights. A shadow quickly passes close and stops in front of him. Ciel lifts his eyes up, and recognizes his butler.

"Are you okay, Bocchan?" he asks.

"Yes-"

Sebastian grabs on to his hand and looks at his injured finger.

"I'll have to stop the bleeding…" he then shoves it in his mouth.

Ciel gasps as he feels Sebastian's tongue covering his cut, massaging it. He pulls his hand away, tightening his grasp on his rose in the process.

"Ow!" he screams as he drops the rose and looks at his hand.

It's covered in blood, the pain worse than before. _Damn it!_ Sebastian takes Ciel's bloody hand and licks it slowly. Ciel looks at him, disgusted, but somehow turned on. "Ah...ahh…aah…," he lets out. After all the blood is gone, Sebastian backs away, catches Ciel's gaze, and smirks. Ciel looks down and wipes his hand on his clothes. _Why is my heart beating so fast?!_ Sebastian lifts Ciel's head up and stares into his eyes, before getting closer and closer to his face. _N-no, not this again!_ Ciel turns his head on one side, dodging Sebastian's lips. The butler chuckles. _Hmph, Bocchan, why won't you accept my kiss?_

"Let go of me, Sebastian," Ciel orders before pushing his hand away.

"As you wish."

Sebastian bows, picks the rose up, and cuts the sharp edges, before handing it to his master. Ciel takes the rose and stares at it.

"Bring me a couple more of these in my bedroom."

"Of course, My Lord," he says, placing his right hand on his heart and bending over.

Ciel turns around and walks back to his manor, up to his office. There are multiple unsigned papers on the desk, spread around in a disorganised way. _Do I really have to do this? It's such a boring task._ As he's about to start working, someone knocks at the door.

"Come in."

"Excuse me, Bocchan, I have forgotten to clean this room."

"You can clean it after I'm done," he says curtly.

"But it must not be comfortable working in such a chaotic place, let me at least regroup these papers."

"Alright then…" he says with a sight.

Ciel lays back in his chair, as Sebastian approaches the desk. He piles the documents up in a matter of seconds.

"If I may ask, how are your hands feeling?"

Ciel looks at them, before answering:

"They…don't hurt anymore."

"Good," he replies, before smirking.

Ciel suddenly shivers as he remembers that feeling on his finger and hand, the touch of Sebastian's tongue. _This butler is driving me crazy!_

* * *

Heyyyyy! :D

Thanks for the reviews on the first chapter, it made me so happy (^-^)

Anyways, here's chapter 2 for you (hahaha that rhymes), hopefully you enjoy it!

Don't forget to favorite and comment! C:

I'm really pumped for this series XD

See you next time! Bye bye! ;3


	3. Chapter 3

! WARNING! INCOMING LEMON! READ AT YOUR OWN RISK!

* * *

"Sebastian, prepare me a bubble bath."

"Yes, my lord."

The butler exits the office, leaving Ciel all alone. He walks to the bathroom and turns on the faucet. Taking off his tailcoat, he rolls up his sleeves and pulls his gloves off with his teeth. After bending over the tub, he touches the water to feel its temperature. _Seems good enough._ He drops a bit of the homemade bubble bath recipe he made and lets the tub fill up. After a while, he closes the faucet and brings Ciel in.

"Get out," orders Ciel.

Sebastian exits the bathroom and awaits for his master to change. Hearing the splash noises of a body entering the water, he opens the door and locks it behind him. Ciel is in the tub, his head and arms that are laying on the side are the only members visible from all the bubbles surrounding him. Sebastian takes a soap, goes behind his master and starts cleaning him. He rubs his arms and shoulders, going down slowly. Under his arms, his collarbone, his belly and…. _there_.

"Ghah….!"

Ciel clutches his fists as Sebastian caresses _it_ gently.

"Wha-…what are you…doing?" his voice shaking as he grinds his teeth.

"I'm cleaning you, Bocchan."

"But…I can clean…ghn…this part…mph…myself!" he adds, struggling to contain his pleasure.

Sebastian smirks and continues his manoeuver. He can feel _it_ getting hard. Ciel grabs on to the bathtub.

"Aah…sto-…p…"

The butler licks his master's neck, making him thrust his head backwards and moan. _This…feeling, what is it? I've never felt like this before…_ Ciel opens his eyes when his lips meet with something soft. He's not able see much, other than a perfect chin and neck. A wet thing goes deep inside his throat. His tongue. Sebastian's tongue. His body is filled with pleasure and he closes his eyes, abandoning himself in his butler's hands.

"Se-Sebas….tian…," he moans.

Sebastian's stroke gets faster and faster. _No…What's happening? It feels like...!_ Ciel grabs on to Sebastian's arm and tries pulling it away.

"Stop…! Something's…wrong...ghn!" he screams.

"Don't worry, Bocchan…" Sebastian says in a calm voice. He holds on tighter to _it_ and carries on even faster.

"Ahh…ahh!"

 _Make it stop! I can't….bear this anymore!_ The pleasure fills up his whole body.

"AAAAAAAAAAH!"

Ciel twitches violently, raises his hips out of the water, and lets it all out. The white substance explodes and falls on the bathroom floor. Sebastian rubs the tip a bit before continuing cleaning him. The master inhales and exhales slowly, trying to calm down his racing heart. The butler washes his grey-blue hair with shampoo, without getting any into his eyes. Ciel sits there, not knowing what to say or do.

 _What just happened…? This is all just a dream…right? None of this is real._ He enters his hands in the water and pinches one of them with the other. _Ouch! Damn it, this actually...happened._ He frowns. Some minutes later, Sebastian finishes bathing him and gets up. He makes his way to a cabinet, takes a towel and hands it to Ciel. Getting out of the tub was difficult, but he made it anyways. He takes a hold of the towel and rolls it around his hips. Sebastian's stare makes him blush and look away in embarrassment. While walking to the door, he slips and falls backwards. Sebastian catches him and pulls him back up on his feet.

"Excuse me, I'll clean this up." Sebastian says as he looks down at the floor.

Ciel makes a disgusted face, closes the distance between him and the door but as he turns the doorknob, it resists.

"Did you have to lock the door?" he asks to his butler while unlocking it.

"We wouldn't want anyone barging in on us now would we?" Sebastian answers with a smirk.

Ciel sighs and exits the bathroom.

* * *

Hai!

Wow, that was intense XD

Thx for reading this! C:

I think the upcoming chapters will all be lemons ( I'm not sure though ) so get ready for some action! ( unless you guys prefer that there's an actual story behind this then I'll probably make another series with that :3 )

Don't forget to favorite and review if you enjoyed this!

See you next time! ;D

Oh also, did you guys realized what Ciel slipped on? I made one of my friends read this and she had no clue so I'm hoping you know ;3 ( answer: ( in case you have nooooo clue ) that "white substance" xD )


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry no lemon in this one :c

* * *

"Miss Elizabeth Midford will be visiting us today," says Sebastian calmly as he takes a tea cup and fills it with tea. Ciel grabs on to it and takes a sip.

"How so?" he asks.

"She wishes to see you, Bocchan."

Ciel rolls his eyes and sighs. _That was pretty obvious._ He drinks half the tea cup before standing up from his bed.

"Alright then, when will she be coming?" he turns his head toward him.

"Right about no-, "Sebastian doesn't finish his sentence, the doorbell already rings. The noise echoes in the hallways and into the bedroom. Ciel frowns and holds in his anger and annoyance. _She really needed to come this early in the morning?_

"Let her in," he orders, "I'll be down in 2 minutes."

"Are you sure you can change without my help Bocchan?" the butler asks as he opens the door.

Ciel glares at him angrily but the butler, slightly amused, smirks and leaves the bedroom. *sigh* _this butler…_ He takes off Sebastian's shirt, which is way too big for him, and hops in some new clothes he chooses randomly. Putting a ribbon around his neck, he tries to tie it. _Bloody hell!_ Because of the lack of time, he quickly makes a deformed and crooked bow with his incompetent small hands and leaves it like that, much to his frustration.

As he arrives downstairs, nobody is present at the entrance. _The living room maybe?_ He walks there, slowly opens the door and peeks through the crack. A blond figure is sitting on a couch, visibly impatient, and a black figure is standing tall next to the couch with something in its hands. Green eyes lock on him as he looks back at the first figure. A huge smile draws on its face.

"CIIIIEEEEEEELL!"

Ciel opens the door completely and forcefully smiles.

"Elizabeth…," he mumbles.

She gets up and starts running toward him. Ciel opens his arms wide and bends his knees a bit to absorb the impact. As she jumps in his arms, he takes a few steps back and feels her grip around his neck, nearly chocking him. Behind her, Sebastian looks at them with a plate and two tea cups on it in his hands. Ciel and Sebastian's eyes meet and the first one looks away quickly, turning his attention to his fiancée. She backs away and smiles joyfully at him.

"Let's sit," Ciel says, staring at the couch.

"Sure!" the blond girl replies.

They walk to the couch, passing by Sebastian, who chuckles. Ciel gives a fast look in his direction and sees him observing the lower part of his neck. He scowls at him and sits next to Elizabeth. She gazes at him for a while before noticing his crooked ribbon.

"What happened? Your bow is all crooked!"

"Humm….I…"

"Now now, let me arrange it," Sebastian says as he gets closer and holds on to both of the ends. He makes a perfect nod and bends to Ciel's ear.

"You really can't do anything now can you," he says in low voice.

"Shut up you bast-"

"Oh, thank you very much Sebastian!" adds Elizabeth.

"It is a pleasure to always help my young master, otherwise what kind of butler would I be?" Sebastian says with a smirk as he brings his hand up to his heart and bows.

Elizabeth giggles and waits for the butler to leave the room, before turning toward Ciel.

"Ciel, hum…I've been wanting to ask this for a long time…" she lowers her head.

"What is it?"

"Do…do you really love me Ciel?" she looks up at him, tears filling her eyes.

"Ah…" Ciel answers, surprised.

 _Do I? I know I've always been against being engaged with her but…I can't risk to hurt her. Plus, there's Sebas- Oh wait! Not him! Of course I…I don't love him!_

"Y-yes, I do!" he shouts, "Of course I love you!"

Elizabeth's eyes become bigger with astonishment. She leans closer to him, her face nearly touching his. Now it was Ciel's turn to be surprised. Her lips were merely centimetres away, awaiting for him.

 _She wants me to…kiss her? If that'll make her happy, then I'll do it._

He shuts his eyes and delicately places his lips on hers.

As he slowly backs away, something, located in front of the door, catches his attention. Or rather, _someone._ Ciel gasps:

"Se-…Sebastian?"

The butler, frozen in place, his face deformed by shock, stares directly at his master.

"It-it's not what you think!" Ciel shouts after bringing his hands in front of him and extending his fingers, as if to say 'It's not my fault!'

"Dinner is served," Sebastian says, without any trace of emotions, as he lowers his head.

He turns around and closes the door behind him.

"Wait!" Ciel stands up and before being able to take a few steps, something grabs on to his arm.

"What…did you mean by….'it's not what you think'?" Her voice breaks. Two emerald eyes are fixed on Ciel, watery and full of sadness. She pulls herself up.

"I…"

"No, its fine. I get it now. You don't love me, you love Sebastian!" she screams.

She lets out her tears, covers her face with her hands and runs out the room.

"Elizabeth!" Ciel shouts but she doesn't turn around.

"I'm…sorry," he lets out as he looks at his shoes.

 _What have I done?!_

* * *

Hey guys! So I actually felt pretty bad while writing the part when Ciel and Lizzy kiss.( I realllyyyyy don't ship them xP)

But I still had ton of fun writing this chapter and this one will actually continue in the next one! Let's all pray this turns out well x3

Please don't hate me because of this xD

I'm on a break so I'll have more time to write and hopefully post the next chapter maybe like Tuesday or something.

Anyways, thanks for reading! Favorite and review if you enjoyed, it helps a lot!

See you next time! c:


	5. Chapter 5

I would be spoiling if I was to tell you there's a lemon in this chapter but oh well

!WARNING! INCOMING LEMON! READ AT YOUR OWN RISK!

* * *

Ciel grits his teeth and clenches his fists as he walks swiftly down the hallways. _Where did she go? Did she leave?_ He heads to the entrance and goes outside. The carriage that Elizabeth uses to travel wasn't there anymore, but Ciel could hear the sound of wheels rolling on the pavement and a horse trotting in the distance. He sighs in frustration. _There's only one person remaining then._ He turns around and hurries through the halls. Inspecting each room, he finally finds him in the kitchen, his back facing him. Ciel freezes in the doorway:

"Sebastian…"

"…Y-yes, My Lord?" the butler answers after a few seconds, his voice a bit shaky.

 _Did that really pain him that much? He's always confident. Hearing his voice so unstable makes me feel…sad._

"That thing that happened…" he starts, "it…I didn't want it to happen."

Sebastian turns his head a little to the left:

"What do you mean…?" he asks.

Ciel takes a few steps forward.

"If I hadn't…kissed…her, she would've been emotionally hurt."

"Isn't she 'emotionally hurt' right now?"

 _Ah…he's right. I'll have to explain everything to her too._

The silence takes over for a while, before Ciel continues:

"I…don't love her…"

"Then why is she your fiancée?" he asks with a hint of frustration in his voice.

"I've told you before, our parents decided so when we were very young. They didn't think about how we would feel." He takes another step closer. "But…she's still important to me…as a friend."

Sebastian sighs.

"Friend huh?" he chuckles. "Alright then, if you say so."

Ciel, who's now standing right behind Sebastian, puts his arms around his waist.

"Ah…Wh-…what are you doing…?" he lets out.

Ciel doesn't respond and holds him tighter. All the stress he's feeling goes away quickly with that hug. This stress reliever is the one that has the most effect, even more than chess. Ciel hoped it could last forever, but Sebastian turned around, making him let go. He looks at his master with question mark in his eyes.

"Why did you-"

Ciel pulls his tie down and kisses him. _What the…?! What's gotten into him?!_ Sebastian looks at Ciel with shock, but closes his eyes after a while. He shoves his tongue inside his mouth. _Ahhh~ so soft…_ It sends shivers down his spine. He takes him in his arms.

"Let's go upstairs," he says with a wink.

"Okay," Ciel chuckles and puts his arms around his neck.

They climb up the stairs leading to the bedroom. As they arrive, Sebastian closes the door with his elbow and throws Ciel on the bed. He smirks and jumps on him. As they kiss, Sebastian's hand goes over his master's body, down to his crotch. Ciel lets out a moan:

"Gnah…! Se-Sebastian…"

The butler licks his own lips and unbuttons the other's pants. Ciel's eyes widen when he feels a long wet thing on the tip of his private part, rolling on it. Suddenly, a soft wall envelops _it_ , leaving him breathless. He gets up on his elbows, looks down and sees Sebastian's head covering _it,_ moving slowly up and down. Ciel grits his teeth and softly moans. The butler sits up and pulls his gloves off with his teeth. He then licks his index and enters it inside Ciel.

"Ah…!"

"How are you feeling, Bocchan?"

"…I'm…fine…Huff"

"Are you sure?"

Ciel nods. He shoves in another finger, making Ciel gasp.

"How about now?"

"Gnnh…"

Sebastian pushes them deeper.

"GAAH!"

After a while, the pressure between his fingers loosens up so he takes them out and pulls down his pants. Ciel stares at Sebastian's boner with amazement. The butler smirks and places _it_ before the entrance.

"May I, Bocchan?"

"Y-yes…" he says, clearly nervous.

He goes into him slowly.

"Ah-Aahh…"

Sebastian bends over him and goes completely in. Ciel starts panting, his chest going up and down quickly. He takes Sebastian's face in between his hands and gazes in his red eyes:

"Sebastian…I love you."

The butler's face lightens up. He smiles and embraces him:

"I love you too Bocchan."

Ciel moans as Sebastian thrusts in slowly.

"It's…so big…Agh…"

Sebastian holds Ciel's hand, their fingers interlacing. He thrusts in faster.

"Ah!...Not so rough Sebas-…tian…" Ciel whimpers.

 _Feeling him inside me, it's so…amazing…_

After becoming accustomed to the pain, Ciel's senses turn toward pleasure. The feeling of every muscles of his body contracting, the pressure between his hips, Sebastian going so deep inside him, he can't hold back anymore.

"Sebastian I-!"

"Me too Bocchan…let's come together…"

"O-okay…"

Sebastian jolts in as they both moan loudly at the same time, throwing their head backwards. The hot liquid fills Ciel, making him gasp. Sebastian collapse next to him, his heart gradually calming down. He turns his head toward him and watches his sparkling blue eyes with a smile. Ciel smiles back and blushes. _I can't believe this happened…_

* * *

Heeey!

Thanks for reading this chapter! I appreciate it! :D

The next chapter is also gonna be related to this one :3

Don't forget to favorite and review!

See ya next time! C:


	6. Chapter 6

The next day, Ciel invites Elizabeth to his manor. As she arrives at the place, Ciel awaits for her on top of the stairs leading to the entrance. _It's surprising she came after what happened._ He catches her emerald eyes through the carriage's window and spots wrinkles under them. He holds on tighter to his walking stick as she gets out and lifts her head toward him. A smile rises from her mouth, leaving Ciel confused. _What? Is she fine with this? Well then…This won't be as tough as I thought it would._ He smiles back and says:

"Hello Elizabeth."

"Hello Ciel."

She climbs up the stairs and passes next to him, without even touching him, and enters through the door held open by Sebastian. He follows her inside.

"Let's go in the living room."

"Could we be somewhere more private?" she asks.

"How about my office?"

"Sounds good."

She smiles again. As they walk up the staircase, Sebastian follows them. Elizabeth notices him and turns around:

"We won't be needing anything, right Ciel?"

"Right. Sebastian, you can have a break for now."

"Alright sir," he says as he walks back down the stairs and into a room.

When they arrive, Ciel lets Elizabeth enter first and closes the door behind him. They stay silent for a moment, not knowing who should start talking first. Elizabeth breaks the silence:

"Soooo…How is it with you and Sebastian?"

"It's…" he sighs, "I'm sorry Elizabeth. I haven't told you this before but something…intimate is growing between me and him."

"Did you…?"

"Ah hum…," he looks away and becomes red.

"Wow…you guys really love each other hmm?" she looks at him while nodding.

"You could say so…"

"Are you planning on breaking our engagement?" she asks suddenly.

"Oh hum...y-yes," he answers hesitantly. _Even before all those…things…happened with Sebastian, I was already thinking about doing so._

"Fine then," she pulls off a ring she was wearing on her finger and hands it to Ciel, "Here you go."

"You can keep it."

"I don't want it."

Her eyes are unexpectedly filled with anger and madness and her eyebrows are plunged in a frown.

"Then throw it," he says as he maintains eye contact with her.

She turns around, walks to the window, opens it and throws it with all her strength outside. _Really? Did she really just do that? I thought she cherished that ring._ He gets closer to her.

"Are you okay?" he asks.

She doesn't budge, her shoulders rising up and down as her breathing becomes louder. Her arms move in front of her but Ciel can't see what exactly she's doing.

"Elizabeth…?" he calls her name.

"…Do you…really think I'm…OKAY?!" she yells as she turns around, a pocket knife in her hand, and lunges toward Ciel.

Dodging a bit too late, the blade cuts his shoulder. He lets out a scream and covers his bleeding wound with his hand. He looks up and sees her charging again, blood dripping from her knife.

"I'LL MAKE YOU FEEL ALL THE PAIN I-…!"

The door slams open and in a blink of an eye, Elizabeth is knocked against the wall. Lifted by the neck, she tries to hit her aggressor, before suddenly realizing…It wasn't human. A dark, shadowed creature is holding her so tightly, she can't breathe normally. Choking, she's gradually losing consciousness. She's terrorized but she still fights for air. Ciel stands there watching her, confused and shocked. He can't stop thinking about how bad the situation turned out. The creature turns its head toward Ciel, revealing pinkish glowing eyes staring directly into his soul, like if it's waiting for approval.

"Don't kill her, Sebastian," he orders.

"Se-bastian…?" Elizabeth's eyes open up in horror. Her movements become even more wild.

After several seconds, her body calms down. She falls to the ground, her eyes shut, her face peaceful. As the creature regains its human form, Ciel looks at his bleeding hand which was covering his wound. The pain emanating from it makes him unable to move it normally. He sits down against his desk.

"Bocchan…" Sebastian's worried face makes him even sadder.

"I'm….fine," he lies, "We'll have to kill her…right?"

"Yes, she has seen too much."

* * *

Heyyy!

This turned out surprising dramatic and intense :0 (I didn't plan the plot ahead so when I started writing this series I didn't think this would happen xD )

I'm still hesitating on killing Lizzy or not ( that sounds like pure evil xD ) buuuuuut we'll see.

This reminds me of Onodera's case from Sekai Ichi Hatsukoi ( if anyone watched/read that ) because he's in love with Takano but An is his fiancee.

Well thx for reading! :D

Favorite if you enjoyed and comment if you want Lizzy to die or not ( that again sounds really evil but whatever xD ) !

See you next time! c:


	7. Chapter 7

Ciel hits his desk with his only movable arm in anger. _Why?! Why did you do that Elizabeth?! Now look what we have to do to you!_ He covers his face as his eyes waters. Sebastian crouches next to him, a sad look on his face.

"Bocchan, I'm…"

"Don't apologize. It's not your fault," Ciel interrupts him.

He looks at her blond curly hair and holds in his pain as much as he can. Sebastian wipes away Ciel's tears, making in him leap in his arms, forgetting the pain for a while, before letting out a scream. The butler takes his slim body in his arms cautiously and walks to the open door. Ciel turns his head toward Elizabeth's still body and lets his head fall backwards, closing his eyes firmly. He releases every tension from his body until he's laid down on soft bed sheets. For a short moment, Sebastian disappears from Ciel's sight but he gets back, dressed in a different outfit and he carries a black bag. A doctor outfit.

"May I see your wound?" he asks as he leans over him and replaces his glasses.

With his butler's help, he takes off his top. Blood is still oozing out of his open cut.

"I'll have to apply pressure to stop the bleeding," he says while taking a cloth, "After that, I'll need to disinfect it. The cut is also open so I'll have to stitch it back. This will be painful. Very painful."

Ciel stares at him with a worried look on his face.

"Ready?"

Ciel takes a deep breath and nods. He presses gently on the wound with the cloth, gradually increasing the pressure. Ciel grits his teeth and turns his head away. _I have to…bear this pain…_ Sebastian stops and maintains the pressure for several minutes. While the long and painful seconds pass, Ciel grabs the bed sheets and holds them tight. The butler releases the pressure, the cloth all red now, but the blood stopped coming out. He puts it aside and searches in his bag. Ciel exhales loudly, relieved.

"I will restrain myself from using alcohol, I'm sure it will hurt a lot. I'll be using this medicinal plant leaf to disinfect."

"O-okay…"

He pulls out a long green leaf and rubs it on the cut. Though less painful, just the fact of touching that area makes him shiver.

"Sebastian…?" he calls.

"Yes Bocchan?" he lifts his eyes, visible through his glasses.

"Did you leave Elizabeth in the office?"

"No, I tied her up and laid her on the bed in the guest's room."

Sebastian removes the leaf and takes a needle, a black thread and a small wooden stick. He hands the last object to Ciel.

"Open your mouth Bocchan."

"Aaaah…"

Sebastian shoves the stick in his mouth and moves closer to his injured arm.

"If you happen to feel too much pain that stick will help you not harm yourself more."

He nods. Sebastian grabs the needle and the thread and looks up at his master:

"Ready?"

Ciel nods again, though unsure if he is actually. Too late. Sebastian sticks the needle into his skin, making him gasp. He clenches his teeth in the wood as the needle passes slowly through and enters the other side of his wound. Letting out another scream, he closes his eyes as tears start accumulating. And again, the pain comes in like huge waves.

"GHA!" Ciel spits out the wooden stick and reaches for Sebastian's arm.

"Sebastian! It hurts! It hurts so much…"

"I know… But it's the only way," he kisses him and looks into his eyes, "Let's finish this."

Ciel's face turns red. He lets go of Sebastian and lets him put the wood back in his mouth. Without warning, the pain restarts flowing in his arm. Biting harder and harder in his wooden stick, that is somehow still not broken, he pants, screams and whimpers until finally, everything is over.

"There we go," the 'doctor' says as he cuts the thread.

"Huff…huff…huff…"

"You need to rest now," he puts back all his medical equipment and gets up.

"I want to see her before…-"

"Of course, but please relax your arm as much as you can. I don't want anything loosening up. Shall we go now?"

"Yes, that would be better."

Ciel sits up and with the help of his butler, dresses in new clothes.

"T-thank you for…everything," he says while blushing.

Sebastian smiles with a wink:

"It is always a pleasure to serve my young master, otherwise what kind of butler would I be?"

"Tsk…'one hell of a butler'?"

"Exactly," Sebastian chuckles and kisses his cheek.

Ciel rubs his cheek and heads to the door. _Hmph,_ pretty _sure I woke her up with all my screaming._ Sebastian guides him to the room where Elizabeth is. They find her on the floor next to the bed, her arms and legs tied and a cloth in her mouth attached behind her head. She turns her head toward the open door where her ex-fiancee and his butler are standing. Fear grows in her eyes when she sees Sebastian. She pushes herself away but hits the bed behind her. Ciel stares at her, unable to speak out a word, his mouth slightly open. He orders his butler to stay where he is and gets closer to her. She brings her wrists in front of her as if to protect herself. The boy bends down and hugs her tightly with one arm. Elizabeth gasps but doesn't move.

"I'm…so sorry…" Tears roll down his cheeks.

"Mmm…mm," she tries saying something.

"Sebastian won't hurt you unless I ask him to…But…You've seen his true form…so I'll have to…"

Her eyes become wider as she understands on her own the rest of the sentence. She pushes him away and shakes her head vigorously. Ciel falls back on his bent legs and gets up.

"This is for the sake of the Phantomhive pride and yours as well. Sebastian, take that cloth out of her mouth, I'm sure she has many questions."

"Yes, my lord."

But as he walks to Elizabeth, she lets out a scream and shoves herself close to Ciel. Sebastian sighs and backs away while looking at him.

"I'll have to do this on my own then," Ciel says.

After multiple attempts, he finally succeeds in untying the nod behind her head and releases it from her mouth. She pants loudly and looks up at Ciel.

"I don't want to die! Please…I'll keep this a secret!"

"How can you be so sure of that? You'll go spilling out information in no time without even realising it."

"I…I promise…"

"Promises filled with lies. It's too late now. You've seen enough," he takes a step away but Elizabeth grabs his leg.

"Please! I'm begging you…"

He looks at her, unsure what to do next. He can't let his emotions impact his decisions.

"I can't spare you. I'm very sorry. Sebastian," he shakes his leg and walks to the door.

"What kind of excuse will you give everyone?! Your pride will be affected anyways!" she shouts.

Sebastian turns to his master.

"Will you assist?"

"No. Don't eat her soul." he exits the room.

The butler grunts. He crouches next to her.

"Goodbye Miss Elizabeth."

A horrible scream sends shivers down Ciel's spine as he wanders away in the halls. _Rest in peace, Lizzy._

* * *

Haiii! :D

Hope you enjoyed this chapter!

I sprained my ankle :c ( Stuck in bed yayy but I still gotta go to school ugghh. It's not that bad. I can walk on it and stuff but it hurts from time to time. Though Ciel went through way more pain than what I'm feeling right now ;-; poor him. )

Doctor Bessy ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( sorry I needed to xD ) ( I should call him actually, he'll come heal my sprained ankle *^* )

Thx for all the favorites, follows and reviews! Helps SO MUCH ( you have no clue )

See you next time! c:


	8. Chapter 8

_She's gone now…forever._ Ciel could hardly get over that fact. Just a couple of days ago, Elizabeth was a young and happy lady, living her exciting life to the fullest. Always keeping a huge smile on her face, her cheerful attitude affected those around her. She brought joy into everyone's life. Even though she was stubborn, her qualities accumulated over her flaws. Her polite ways could charm anyone instantaneously. All these nice moments spent with her, all gone.

Ciel stayed days trapped inside his manor, barely leaving his bedroom. He didn't want to see anyone, nor did he want to eat. Sleeping was also troublesome. He would constantly have nightmares regarding Elizabeth's death. Waking up in the middle of the night, screaming in terror, his body shivering from fright, was now common. He was more attached to her than he thought.

If only Sebastian wasn't here… But what was he still doing here? Ciel's goal was completed. The demon could take his soul now. But he hasn't. He's still by his side, following his every order. Can demons fall in love? He wasn't sure. Maybe love was the reason Sebastian was still his butler. Or maybe not. He's a devil after all. He could have planned everything in advance, this depression being only a topping to Ciel's already exquisite soul. But how could something as simple as someone's death, cause so much pain? He thought for days, if Sebastian just took his soul, nothing of this would have happened. Elizabeth would still be alive.

Her death was hidden to the public. Apparently, she had gone on a trip around the world without giving out any information. Somehow, people believed it. Her parents were confused at first. They couldn't imagine their daughter suddenly disappearing. After Sebastian convinced them, they finally fell for it too.

One afternoon, the butler, worried for his master's health, enters his bedroom without knocking. A big bump under the covers lets him guess Ciel is hidden there. Clothes are scattered next to the bed; pants, shirts, shoes, etc. The room is dead silent. Sebastian approaches the bed, and slowly lifts the sheets:

"Bocchan, are you alright?" he asks.

Ciel is curled up in a tight position, holding himself in his own arms. He looks thinner than usual, like a skeleton. His hair is all messed up, not brushed for days. There are bruises on his hands, bite marks maybe, but his old wound looks better already. He doesn't seem to be wearing anything on him. His tired eyes are closed. A light and quick breathing emanates from him. Sebastian uncovers him, sits on the bed, and brings him close before hugging him. He runs his fingers through his hair, playing with some rebel strings. Ciel opens his eyes, stares at his butler, and faintly pushes him, releasing himself from his grip, and throws the covers over himself.

"Something wrong?"

"Don't talk to me," Ciel coldly answers.

"…Did I do something that might have angered you Bocchan?"

"Simply your presence angers me. Get out."

"You haven't eaten in the last few days. As a butler, I cannot let you starve to death."

"I'm not hungry."

His belly groans as he says that. He bites his lip. Sebastian gets up.

"I'll be bringing something for you to eat."

Ciel curls back into his initial position. A few minutes later, he's back with a bowl of soup. He sits down on the bed.

"Please sit up Bocchan."

"Ughhh…" Ciel complains.

He does as he says, sulking over all the care Sebastian's giving him. The butler takes a spoon of the soup and shoves it in Ciel's mouth. He swallows fully before looking away in embarrassment.

"I can feed myself on my own you know that?" he says rudely.

"Indeed…"

Sebastian shoves another spoon of the hot liquid in his mouth.

"But I find it more amusing when I feed you," he smirks.

Ciel chokes and spits out the liquid.

"*cuff* *cuff* cuff*, what? You find this AMUSING? I'm slowly dying and you finding this amusing?!" he shouts.

Sebastian stares at him with a surprised look. Ciel raises his hand and vigorously slaps him.

"You idiot! I hate you! Just take my soul already! I don't wanna live anymore!" he glares at Sebastian.

"B-Bocchan…"

"If you had taken my soul earlier, I wouldn't be going through all this! It's all your fault!" Ciel grabs his butler's collar and leans his face close to his.

"What's stopping you from taking it? Huh?! Do you feel some sort of affection toward me?!"

"Yes."

Ciel seems surprised at first, but frowns quickly:

"Stop lying! You think you can manipulate me that easily?!"

"I'm not manipulating you."

"Then what are you doing? You can't be in love with me, demons don't fall for such illogical emotions!"

"I'm afraid you're wrong there."

"Huh?" Ciel loosens up his grip.

"I ,myself, wasn't thinking it was possible for us demons to feel that way. I was wrong."

"But…but…" Ciel stares into his eyes, multiple emotions going through him all at once.

"I love you."

Sebastian lays his lips on his.

* * *

Hai!

Thx for reading this chapter!

Wew this is way longer than I expected! Thx for all the support, I'm not sure I would have made it otherwise!

If any of you guys were wondering about my ankle it's better now but it still hurts a tiny bit. ( I doubt anyone cares tho )

Don't forget to favorite, review or even follow to stay updated whenever I post a chapter! ( I post one each Friday but sometimes when I have time I post a random short story)

See you next time! :D


	9. Chapter 9

Ciel got caught by surprise. He wasn't expecting to get kissed so suddenly.

"Se-..bastian…s-stop…"

He tries pushing him away, but his tongue and lips keep him from moving apart. Sebastian places his arms around his waist and brings him closer.

"N-..No..."

"What is it Bocchan?" the butler whispers.

"I don't…want to do this again…"

"Why not?"

"I…," he looks away.

"Come on~…tell me," Sebastian gently kisses his neck.

"Ahh…I just…don't…want to!" Ciel releases himself from his grip.

He takes some pants and a shirt from the floor and runs outside the room while trying to put them on. Arrived at the stairs, he sprints down 3 steps at a time and heads to the entrance. There, he pushes the door open and closes it behind him in a hurried movement. After not seeing the sun for a couple of days, he isn't used to the light that hits him directly. He squints his eyes and rearranges his clothes the best he can. All of a sudden, something grabs his chest and hugs him from behind. Ciel tries freeing himself, but whatever's holding him is definitely stronger than him. Words fill his left ear:

"Bocchan, don't you love me too?"

He calms down a bit to this familiar voice and answers back:

"I…do, but that doesn't mean we should do um…you know…'that', every time. I'm sure we can love each other without having to do these particularly embarrassing things…"

"So you find this embarrassing hmm? You seemed to enjoy it last time we did it though…,"

"Shut u-..," he didn't finish his sentence, Sebastian had already turned him around and kissed him.

Ciel lets him take over for a bit until their lips pull away from each other.

"I was hoping I could relieve your pain for a while…" says Sebastian with a smirk.

"Hmph."

Three months later, Ciel has found a way to live without Elizabeth, as well as Sebastian "relieving his pain" every now and then, and his work pile gradually going down. His life is slowly returning to normal with time. After long days of sadness, his hidden motivation to live stroke out and turned his life into something better. _Time does indeed heal pain, but not completely._

Elizabeth's presence still lingered through his mind, but he figured how to push her away and how to not feel unhappy once he knew she won't be coming back. A sudden idea pops up in his head on a sunny day, as he's looking outside his window to the birds singing. _What if I…no, impossible. People won't accept that. But, what about a private one? Wait…How do you even plan this? Ugh. Too complicated. This is just a waste of time._ A couple of weeks later, Ciel is in his library, reading on a random subject, Sebastian standing near him. Feeling his tall presence behind him, he turns around quickly, only to end up face to face with his butler. Stealing away a kiss, Sebastian smirks handsomely and winks. No doubt, he's sure of what he needs to do. After taking a long breath, Ciel says the words that have been burning his insides for a while now:

"Sebastian, let's get married."

* * *

Hey!

Sorry, this chapter is shorter, I'm running out of ideas for this series but I promise the next one will be great ( or, at least, better than this one ) !

My ankle is okay now, it doesn't hurt anymore so yayy :D

Thanks for the favorites, the reviews and for the people who actually read these side notes (≧▽≦)

See you next time! ヾ(＾∇＾)


	10. Chapter 10

Through the vivid sky, a white bird leaps its wings and flies off far away. Clouds are hanging here and there in the splashes of pink and purple created by the sunset. A breeze coming from the north shakes the leaves of the varied trees surrounding the Phantomhive's Estate. Flowing between the grasses, heading toward two figures standing in front of one another. One is wearing a white fancy ball gown and a veil hiding his face, a bouquet of colorful flowers in his arms and long gloves covering his hands. The other, a black suit with a rose displayed in its left chest pocket. A table is set by them, where a lit candle holder is casting shadows around progressively as the sun goes down. The shorter one lays his bouquet on the table and faces his lover. The one dressed in black raises the veil he's wearing. A blue/grey haired boy with one of his eyes hidden, the other blue as the ocean, frowns down at his clothes. His expression tells that he's very annoyed by them. His lips move and a sound comes out:

"Why the hell do I have to wear this stupid dress? It's so itchy and I look like a girl!" he lets out as he scratches his waist.

"I think you look very lovely in it, the tailor thought so too."

He sighs and lifts up his head. The man he is facing has sparkling red eyes, with a hint of pink. His hair, darker than black, blows to a side from the wind. His comforting smile makes his heart skip a beat. His perfect features, his pale skin, his muscular body, everything this man has, is his.

"Shall we begin, Sebastian?" he asks, his cheeks turning slightly red, but his resting expression not changing.

"Yes, my lord."

Sebastian opens his mouth and speaks the words he had to learn for this ceremony. They decided not to bring a priest, as that person might start spreading rumors about their marriage. As for the tailor, she was told that Ciel was getting married to a certain woman and so she decided to have her own fun with the outfit.

"Today, we shall celebrate the union of a man and man, […] as they will stay together until the end, […] help one another, […] not cheat, […] not harm, […] honesty, […] love each other eternally, […]"

As the words continue flowing, the boy nervously taps his foot and grits his teeth. He somewhat feels tense about all this. He knows that a lot of bad things could happen if one was to discover he was married to another man, but he loved Sebastian too much to not be officially united with him forever. Yes, there was the contract, but that implied that Sebastian was to serve him. Marrying him, however, will give him more rights. Considering he is a demon, there is still limits to what he can and cannot do.

"Ciel Phantomhive, do you accept Sebastian Michaelis as your husband, the one you will spend your life with, until the end?"

Ciel still seems lost in his mind, thinking about all the consequences this will result in. He doesn't notice it's his turn to talk.

"Bocchan?"

Ciel snaps out of his bubble.

"Ah-! I do…"

"Sebastian Michaelis, do you accept Ciel Phantomhive as your husband, the one you will cherish and keep safe at all time? Yes, I do."

He searches in his pocket and takes out a golden ring. Ciel removes his gloves, places them on the table and lets Sebastian put the ring on his finger.

"This alliance will prove our unification, as well as our mutual love," Sebastian says as he slides it on.

"Eh…Alright then," Ciel replies, staring at his hand for a bit too long.

He feels different because of this unusual accessory on him. He did wear his blue ring, but this one, which is now placed on his third finger, feels rather special. Like if it has an invisible aura surrounding it and when equipped, gave the carrier strength and wellness. Deep in his thoughts again, he gets carried away and Sebastian brings him back again to the ceremony.

"Do you have the ring?"

"Oh, yes."

He searches in a hidden pocket in his dress and takes the other ring out, a golden one too. He grabs Sebastian's hand in his and inserts it on his finger, repeating what he said when he placed his ring on his.

"We may now kiss," says Sebastian as he leans forward and gives him a peck on the lips.

Ciel rolls his arms around his husband's neck and kisses him back. They stare at each other with a huge smile, finally wedded.

"Time for the cake now."

They walk back inside and head to the dining room, hand in hand, where a huge wedding cake as tall as Ciel is displayed. Nicely decorated, it sparkles a bit to the flames of the chandelier. Ciel approaches it, dips his finger in the frosting and licks it.

"Hmph."

"Shall I cut a piece for us?"

"Yes, go on."

Sebastian takes out a knife and cuts a piece of the cake, lays it on a plate and brings it to Ciel. He hands him a fork and they eat.

"It's good," stats Ciel while chewing calmly.

"I tried my best," says Sebastian after swallowing his portion of cake.

"Well done, then," he genuinely smiles, his mouth clear from the dessert.

"Thank you," Sebastian smiles back.

As Ciel is preparing to go to bed, his dress finally off, Sebastian sits on the mattress with him. He gets close and takes him in his arm.

"Sebastian…?"

"Yes Bocchan?"

"You can stop calling me like that. Just call me Ciel now, but keep your butler role when we are with others."

"Of course," Sebastian nods.

Ciel kisses his cheek. A chuckle resonates in the bedroom. Sebastian climbs over him and stares at his face with a smile. His cute small face, his big blue eyes with long dark eyelashes, his pink lips, the sides turned upwards. He loves looking at him. At how perfect he is.

"Do you think we should have a honeymoon?" Ciel asks all of a sudden.

Sebastian blinks a few times. He wasn't expecting that kind of question coming from him. He answers after a couple of seconds:

"Oh…yes…Where would you like to go?"

"I prefer letting you choose this time…" Ciel says.

Sebastian raises his eyebrows in stupefaction. He is continuously stunned by how different Ciel acts since they got married. His mouth, open in a sign of "o", now takes the form of a smirk.

"What would you think of Paris?"

After two days, with the help of Sebastian, they land on a house located in France. It is early in the morning and the sun is about to set up. Barely anyone is walking the streets. Ciel turns to his partner.

"Let's watch the sunrise on top of the Eiffel tower."

Sebastian takes him in his arms and jumps from building to building until they arrive in front of the structure. He climbs up and drops Ciel next to him. The young earl gets close to the bar and lays his hands on its cold surface. The sun continues its ascent toward the clouds, bit by bit, changing the colors of the sky on its way. Ciel sighs.

"What will happen in the future?" he asks out loud.

His hair and clothes move to the wind blown up high where he is standing. He closes his eyes and listens to the city's noises getting louder. A sweet whisper opens his eyes:

"No matter what happens, I'll be by your side, until the end."

*[END]*

* * *

Heyy!

Thanks for reading the last chapter of this series!

I had so much fun writing this! Even with the ups and downs of my life, I somehow still continued writing and coming up with new ideas and actually ending the story (I always start one but never finish)! So I really hope you enjoyed this because I did! (I'm gonna miss this :c)

My birthday is Monday! (＾▽＾) lol little side note x3

Thank you so much for all the support, I couldn't have done this without you guys' help! So thank you very very much!

Upcoming fanfic: Unsure, I want to write longer fanfics in fewer chapters so it will take more time until I post.

Until then, favorite if you liked this, leave a review on what you thought of the ending or/and if you have any suggestions for a fanfic, and I will see you next time! ^^


End file.
